


adulting 101

by 4419



Series: 18th house: the misfits [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble, Finding Oneself, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, There is a wedding, hardships in work & life, office au kind of, platonic & romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "If life is like produce 101, i'd probably rank F.""But there's a re-evaluation.""Still F."





	adulting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone's getting married, is it you? is it me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday chaengie~ ><

 

"Excuse me— Who's getting _what_ now?!"

 

 

Jisun almost spits her caprisun on the white bed sheet she's currently sitting on. She's at a hotel in Hawaii, on a vacation alone. After taking the bar exams and failing almost two years ago, Jisun stopped to review and retook the next one. Failing yet again, she decided to take a break and have some time for herself. Deciding to go away from the busy life of Seoul to go to Hawaii, before she takes the next _and_ last chance of the bar exam this June.

 

_"Mr. Yoo and Mr. Im. Mr. Im proposed like three days ago, and everyone's talking about it."_

 

The sun is brightly shining and Jisun feels Seungmin lying. She glares at the flat screen tv in front of her, "Seungmin don't fool around. You can't prank me."

 

 _"I am NOT pranking you."_ Seungmin groans on the other line, and Jisun hears flipping of books alongside with it. _"And I don't prank."_

 

Jisun hums. "Sure you do, remember that—"

 

 _"Anyway!"_ Seungmin whispers harshly. Jisun had to pull her phone away from her right ear. _"If we have the decency to call ourselves his kids then we should at least plan something out for the quote–unquote wedding."_

 

Jisun hums again, nodding at no one before realizing she needs to verbally answer Seungmin. "Okay, man, sure. I'm in."

 

 

 

  
Seungmin flips the book close and grabs another on the pile of science books beside his desk. "And just to clarify, the said _'wedding'_ is in two weeks. Tell Minho and Jiwon, and the others if you can. I've already updated Hyunjoon and Chaewon, asked if they can inform their friends. And if they can join."

  
Seungmin hears a chip being chewed from the other line. _"Ugh, fine."_

 

"Where are you anyway?"

_"Hawaii."_

"Oh, shoot. Did I ruined your vacation?"

 

Jisun shuffles for a few seconds before speaking, _"No, no. I've been here for a week. Might as well go back there now."_

 

 

Closing the book once again, Seungmin stands up from his chair to stretch a little. "Okay, well, I hope everyone comes. And Jiwon, Jiwon is important."

 

_"Ah yes, of course. So...who are you gonna call after this?"_

"Jiheon."

 

Jisun chuckles. _"Oh well, good luck."_

 

 

 

*

 

 _"Someone_ is getting married, and— it's not really _married_ married because it is not allowed in South Korea but anyway, yeah. Someone is getting married."

 

 

 _"What? I'm sorry, can you repeat what you just said? I just got out of a meeting and—"_ Seungmin hears a shuffling of various feet and Jiheon greeting hello politely to people she comes across to. _"Your explanation is too vague, Seungmin. Who's getting married? And why are they not allowed to get 'married' in South Korea? I've had enough of surprises for the day. I can't believe CHED is pulling this shit."_ Jiheon babbles, and angrily whispering the last part more to herself than Seungmin.

 

  
"Okay, okay." Seungmin rolls his eyes before chuckling. Jiheon has been so stressed lately. "To make things _clearer._ Mr. Im proposed to Mr. Yoo a few days ago. I need everyone to know about it. The celebration is in two weeks."

 

_"Have you told anyone besides me yet?"_

 

Seungmin hums, patting a student's shoulder when they greeted him. "Yeah, I told Jisun already. I told her Jiwon needs to know, I hope she agrees. And I need you to tell Jeongin, too. Maybe Saerom and Chan. Only the Arts Majors, and Gyuri and Woojin are left."

 

_"What about Felix? Oh, right he works there too. I guess Hyunjin and Nakko know already?"_

"Yeah, discussed it with Felix yesterday."

 

He hears an office chair squeak— Seungmin knows because his is very squeaky and loud when he sits on it. _"Why haven't you told Changbin yet? Thought he's the first one to know."_

 

Seungmin ponders for a second, smiling at the students he passed by while walking. "Hm? He'll know once you tell Chan. Anyway, I have to go. Next class is in three minutes. Bye!"

 

_"Bye, see you soon."_

 

 

  
*

 

  
_6:25 pm_

 

 

They decided on a time: _6:00 pm_ and one person doesn't seem to get that punctuality is always a must. Jisun told Seungmin that, "Jiwon still had an event to go to this morning I bet she got stuck in traffic." Seungmin is trying to understand it.

 

  
"Gosh, when are we going to move? I've had three of that Hungarian sausage and I think that's enough." Jiheon groans from beside Seungmin, patting her belly. Jisun scoffs, hiding a laugh.

 

"You've had three _huge_ Hungarian sausages. That's more than enough." Jisun stares at Jiheon, from where she's standing beside the bench, while she whines about her diet. She looks at Jeongin, licking the chocolate ice cream happily next to Jiheon.

 

Jeongin laughs, lightening up the atmosphere (at least, trying to), "She'll come around. Besides—"

 

 

  
Jiheon blinks, and blinks, and blinks at her pants. Jeongin scrambles to get the remaining ice cream to save it, and put it back on the cone. "What..." Jiheon mumbles, looking at her best friend, now licking the ice cream that was on Jiheon's pants just seconds ago.

 

  
Seungmin laughs, "That lady just looked at you with burning anger, Jeongin."

Jeongin stares at the three, ice cream almost gone. "What? Someone else saw that?"

 

"Pretty sure _a lot_ saw that."

 

"Hey, at least it dropped on Jiheon's pants, not the ground." He shrugs, continuing to bite the cone. The three of them just shook their heads in defeat. _Typical Jeongin._

 

 

 

By the time Jiwon arrives, Jiheon already finished her fourth sausage (her self control is weak and the food is delicious) and Jeongin's ice cream is long gone. Seungmin taps his foot anxiously, "There you are, I'm actually getting worried."

 

"You are?" Jiwon looks at the other incredulously while Jisun looks confused.

 

"Yeah, let's go. We need to finish planning for the invitation cards and color pallete tonight." Seungmin stands up, grabbing Jiwon and Jisun by the arm so they can lead the way.

 

 

"Here." Jiwon smiles, pointing at the floral patterned logo above the shop's entrance. "I got my halloween costume here too, you know." She explains proudly as she enters the shop.

 

"The giant love letter?" Jeongin asks, going back to the memory of Jiwon wearing two huge cardboard painted in white and pink, just like how an envelop would look like.

 

"Uh-huh! They used to have their own place outside, but I guess they rented this space to attract more people."

 

  
"Okay, so what color would be best?" Jisun says while caressing the fabrics in front of her.

 

"Purple?" Jiheon suggests, grabbing the light purple fabric beside the blue one. "I heard Mr. Yoo likes purple."

 

"White! We can't forget white, everyone!" Jeongin protest, handing Jiheon the white fabric to test if the colors fit.

 

"I guess..." Seungmin thinks for a second, fingers glazing from black to the grey fabrics, "This black one?"

 

"Oh," Jiwon hums, nodding at Seungmin for the idea. "That's nice. I heard Mr. Im likes black."

 

"So we'll take purple, white and black?" Jisun concludes, looking over to her friends.

"Yeah, yeah. That's nice!"

 

"Yay!" Jeongin cheers, throwing the rest of the fabrics on the table, like a confetti. Jiheon turns to him and slaps Jeongin's arm. "Alright, I'll stop. I'll stop."

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

 _Sometimes they don't really get each other, tonight is not a exception. Technically, it's 4:30 but they're here til midnight, so tonight it is. Tonight, it's halloween. The school never missed a chance to hold a halloween party for the high school department. There are costume contest, lots of sweet treats, loud music, and it's basically an age appropriate club for high school students. At least this school is doing_ one _good thing._

_They're all inside their respective classrooms, waiting for the signal that they can go down and mingle with the other students. With the whole costumes and halloween party thing, they surely know how to be creative._

  
_"You're a what?" Changbin mumbles, furrowed eyebrows, as he examines Jiwon's outfit. She has two big white cardboard on, at the back and in front. The front has a pink heart in the middle and the whole thing looks like a giant envelope._

_"A unopened love letter." Jiwon says, shrugging._

_"And it will remain unopened." Jisun interrupts looking at the back where her friends are._

_Saerom then enters the room, earning a gasp from Seungmin and a 'whoa' from some, including a loud one from Chan. "Snow White, huh?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Saerom sat down next to Woojin. "Yeah, I had to. These guys make me look like I have to clean their tiny home and eat a poisonous apple later on." She replies, pointing her thumb to the guys at her back._

_"There are nine guys here," Hayoung comments. "Would that mean you have nine dwarfs instead of seven?"_

_Saerom laughs but shakes her head. "Nah, Chan and Woojin are an exemption. They're the only guys who listen to me."_

  
_And with that they began to discuss whose dwarf is who. The talk continues as they began to debate whether Minho or Seungmin fits the role as Grumpy. They concluded that it fits Seungmin more._

_"Hyunjin as Sleepy. Definitely." Gyuri adds, slamming her hand on her desk._

_"Oh, yeah. No point in arguing about that!" Woojin replies, laughing when Hyunjin caught on (kind of) their conversation._

_"Yeah, I'm very sleepy."_

_"We meant the dwarf, Hyunjin."_

_"Sure." And with that, Hyunjin plants his face on his desk again— to sleep, of course._

  
_Soon enough, Mr. Yoo enters the room, being boring and wearing his Tuesday uniform instead of Wednesday's. "Is that your costume, Mr. Yoo?" Chaeyoung ask with a raised brow._

  
_"Wow, very original." Seungmin adds, earning a snort from Jiheon and laughs from the rest._

_Mr. Yoo playfully rolls his eyes before scanning the room if they're complete. Then he sees Jiwon struggling to sit properly with her big costume._

_"Jiwon, what exactly are you?"_

_"An abandoned love letter." Minho answers seriously._

_Jiwon glares at him before speaking. "An unopened love letter, Mr. Yoo." For some reasons, she gives a salute after finishing her sentence._

_"Creative." Mr. Yoo nods, chuckling a bit. "And Jeongin what? who? are you supposed to be?"_

_"Jiheon."_

_"And Jiheon you are?"_

_"Jeongin, Mr. Yoo."_

_Mr. Yoo blinks, the other looking back at the two, only noticing their costumes at that moment. "Alright, then. You kids are absolutely creative. This is probably the only time I'll get to see this—" He pause, grabbing his phone from the bag on his desk. "Smile."_

  
_After a minute of taking so many photos from everyone's phone, Saerom giggles, saying, "Who knows, Mr. Yoo, we might wear this on your wedding day."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it me again, & for the last time~ this will be the last part of this series! i will never stop thanking those who supported and read every update! this series is coming to an end~ after almost six months huh.....♡ enjoy! ><  
> also, i planned this before produce x 101 so don't @ me with the rank f thingy lmao ilya  
> (and as always, apologies for errors, my english is not the smoothest + isn't my first language ^^ )

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
